Jerma985
|position = Youtuber, Late Streamer|nicknames = Jerma985, SqueakySquack}} Jeremy Harrington, AKA Jerma985, or simply Jerma, is a Youtube user and creator of the Jerma Universe. He currently has over 550,000 subscribers on Youtube, and is well-known for creating gameplay commentaries for the video game Team Fortress 2 and many random PC games, as well as his absurd sense of humor. Jerma is also a great voice actor, participating in games like Apotheon (as Hipparchos) Galactic Phantasy: Prelude (as Matt) and Cryptark (as the Engineer), as well as animations like Salty Swamp 2 - The Sacred Village. Jeremy is amazingly creative, helpful and thoughtful. He has a childhood friend, Burgah Boy, who appears occasionally in his videos, but perhaps the most acclaimed friendship of our fine gentleman is with Youtube star Star_ (or ster, for entertainment purposes). These guys' friendship is a classic bromance, causing many fanfics in our beloved internet. Both of our heroes live in Boston, which partially explains Jerma's passion for the Boston Red Sox. History Jerma made his first appearance in "TF2- Spy: Goldrush" simply stating he got off his bum bum to do it and after support from people encouraging him to continue he created the Jermaverse with "Grandpa plays Insaniquarium" introducing Grandpa. Playing random games, mostly TF2 with such classics as One Life and doing live commentaries he started to grow and met other YouTubers such as Shibby2415, Shboo (or Boo), Etalyx (Known as Danny Devito in the Jerma Rumble), and eventually ster or Star_. With these YouTubers, Jerma collaborated and still does with some today. The Jermaverse was created when an incident happened where Grandpa owed $5000 to Jerma's audience for trying to be MLG, Jerma decided to create the Jermaverse after clairvoyant ster saw his fate of being hit in the face on the shower (which Jerma didn't avoid). Eventually Jerma made a underground fighting tournament called Super Sma-- Jerma Rumble! after being taught by Danny Trejo how to fight, In this rumble he pitted his own characters against each other for his amusement and later followed by 2 sequels and a spin off (Jermania 2014). As of July 8th, 2014, Jerma is volunteering in an animal shelter, this because of his love for animals and his urge to help those in need. On September 30th, 2014, Jerma uploaded a video announcing that he's writing a choose your own adventure book. Only a few updates came regarding the progress on the book, one of which stated he'll be putting this side-project on the back burner for now. On August 29th, 2016, The long awaited continuation of The Jerma Rumble arrived in the form of a live action Jerma Rumble. This video was teased by Jerma for a long time, being constantly delayed for many reasons such as not being able to find a ring or people who would like to participate in the Rumble. Jerma said that he has spent over $7,500 on the making of this video and that once he passed his initial budget he just stopped counting. Some of the tracks in this video were made by Blordow. On September 11th, 2016, Jerma's second channel was created. As Jerma explained in his update video "The Philosophy Going Forward" this channel will be mainly for stream highlights while the main channel will be for content that Jerma puts more effort into and actually feels like working on. The editor of the second channel is Holy Mackerel the Third. Jerma also participated in several charity events (e.g Tip of the Hats 2014/15/16). Jerma himself donated several hundred or most likely even thousands of dollars to charity. Death(s) On August 24, 2015 Jerma was tragically killed when he fell down some stairs while attempting to store a stockpile of weapons in his basement. Jerma's personal assistant was the only witness to this accident. Authorities suspect foul play on behalf of the assistant who was known to have been mistreated by Jerma. The assistant has been acquitted due to a lack of evidence. On September 8, 2015 Jerma died of what authorities believe to be a Electro-Dump Overload when he attempted to recount the story of the Metal Gear Solid franchise through the use of a Neurodisc he purchased on the deep web. Due to the dodgy nature of the disk it the information loader was improperly calibrated causing cardiac arrest. Due to the immortality Jerma inherited from his grandfather he returned from the land of the dead to continue making videos. On October 10, 2015 when he once again passed away after consuming excessive amounts of a strange potion which he had brewed himself. On August 29, 2016 Jerma died after being thrown on a table by Glue Man and burned by a "shitty CG fireball" cast by Demon Lord Zeraxos. Only thing left of Jerma after this incident was his skeleton that had at least one broken bone. This death occurred during the "Jerma Rumble - Live Action" meaning it was filmed on 4 different cameras for the viewing pleasure of his audience. Media * Main YouTube Channel (↪) * Second YouTube Channel (↪) * Twitch Channel (↪) * Twitter (↪) * Reddit (↪) * Steam Group (↪) Trivia * Jerma's channel name, logo, and intro appear to be based off of real life germs. This is demonstrated with the play on words of "Jerma" which sounds similar to "germs". His logo and notably his intro also resemble a bacteria/virus eating white blood cells in what appears to be the insides of a blood vessel. * Jerma has potentially inherited immortality from his grandpa, dying multiple times during his videos ("Neurostory Electro-Dump", "The Book of Potions", "Turbo Dismount", etc.). Another explanation for him dying multiple times was given by Jerma himself, saying that there are many Jerma clones all made for a specific purpose (e.g Rumble Jerma, streaming Jerma, etc...) * Jerma has a striking similarity to TF2's Scout, even cosplaying at him one time. ("2000 Subs Extravaganza!") * Jerma once stated that he wanted to meet STAR_ early on one Q&A. This is a choice he would someday regret. * Jerma's favorite video game character is apparently Pac-Man. * Jerma's most popular video at the moment is "Grab That Auto 5". * Jerma has been playing Team Fortress since beta and even before that. * Jerma also references John Cena on early Jerma Rumble artwork. * Jerma is a great voice actor, and person in general . * Jerma has stated that he had trouble in college. * Jerma's favorite color is Blue/Teal. * Jerma's favorite game of all time is Super Mario RPG. * Jerma's favorite band is Gorillaz. * Jerma is very fond of frogs/toads and rats/mice. * Jerma has stated that he has a Communications major in college.Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014